1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dunnage system for transport vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dunnage system particularly well suited for transporting stacked articles such as cases of bottled beverages.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that a need exists in the transportation of cargo to shore up misaligned loads and preclude the shifting of cargo in the transport vehicle. This need is particularly acute when the transport vehicle is carrying less than a full load.
Heretofore, there have been many approaches to fulfilling this need which for one reason or another are not totally satisfactory. For example, it is known to wedge foam or corrugated material around the cargo to preclude shifting or damage thereof. It is also known to use such things as restraining straps or bars. However, the use of all of these devices requires manual time consuming labor, since repositioning or adjustment of such devices is necessary during loading and unloading operations.
Other devices have been contemplated, which include a plurality of adjustable panels disposed longitudinally of the freight compartment of a transport vehicle. The panels of these devices are selectively movable transversely of the freight compartment to accomodate cargo loads of different widths. However, these devices are not completely automatic and therefore, require more manual supervision than is desirable. Moreover, these devices are not adjustable during transport of the cargo. Therefore, misaligned cargo can not be straightened in transit. Furthermore, vibration, resulting from the vehicle moving, causes heretofore shoring devices to become disengaged from the cargo, which in turn, causes the cargo to become misaligned during transit. In addition the use of a plurality of panels can result in the application of uneven restraining forces longitudinally of the transport vehicle. Examples of prior art devices of the type described are illustrated in U.S. Reissue Patent Re No. 26,500 issued Dec. 10, 1968 to J. R. Moorhead et al and U.S. Pat. 3,847,091 issued Nov. 12, 1974 to Jan D. Holt.